


your heart, my hands

by lakshmi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, SDLKFJ, anyway, collection of ship fics, i am in hell, lowkey it's not fujimaru its my oc but i didn't want to use the x reader tag, some smut eventually idk who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakshmi/pseuds/lakshmi
Summary: a series of roman/mage oc fics, not in any particular order. dedicated to @AMH_ARAENG on twitter <3
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 13





	1. safety in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> for reference (and those who are curious) here's some basic info about my oc ! i'd be happy to post more if y'all are curious. 
> 
> her name is ludwig ermenriech zu salzwedel ( ermie, lu for short )
> 
> Age: 21  
> height: 157 cm  
> Nationality: german  
> birthplace/time: munich, November 8th  
> magic type: pyromancy, divination  
> likes: cigarettes, black clothes, macarons  
> dislikes: thunderstorms, sharks  
> other names: lu, ermie, salz  
> pastimes: engineering, cooking  
> conditions: amaurosis, cursed

she’s exhausted. stumbling out of the rayshift, Ludwig can barely remain upright. not without good cause - she’s completely drained of her circuits and mana, and relying on two hours of sleep to stay on her feet. it’s going poorly, to say the least - Roman nearly fails to catch her. he’s lucky he was close; he cradles her to his chest, relishing in the albeit uneven beat of her pulse under her skin. 

it’s comforting to know for certain she’s alive. 

‘ glad you made it in one piece, Lu. ‘ he says, pulling back to see her face. she’s clearly tired; his brow creases for a moment. 

‘ it’s good to see you too. ‘ Ludwig is quiet, attempting a smile in his direction. 

Roman rests the backs of his fingers against her cheek. despite her exhaustion -- and his -- there’s a light in her eyes that draws him in, reflects on the grooves of his soul and desperately tries to pull him under. she’s … beautiful. ‘ let’s get you some rest, ‘ he says, instead. ‘ I’m going to carry you. ‘ 

she doesn’t think he’ll make good on his word until she’s already off the ground. ‘ oh-okay, I -- Roman, really, you don’t need to … ‘ 

‘ I insist. ‘ he takes a few steps, ensuring that he isn’t moving her too harshly. 

he finally sets her down outside her room, opening the door and helping her inside. there’s a small moment of hesitation between the two before he moves to leave. she stops him. 

‘ if you aren’t busy - ‘ 

the hand on his arm is warm, inviting. of course he isn’t busy. never for her. Roman smiles. 

‘ I’m always free, for you. ‘ he replies. 

Ludwig flushes - he wishes he could bottle that reaction, keep it for eternity. even under complete exhaustion she still shines a brilliant radiance he cannot imagine ever comparing to. 

she reaches for his hand, and pulls him inside.


	2. refuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ludwig has a fear of storms. roman notices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey uhh i was playing with past tense in this chapter so apologies if that throws anyone off! i was too lazy to go in and switch to present tense so awesoidjf 
> 
> it's pretty typical of me for my grammar/capitalization preferences to switch often when i'm writing fanfic, so apologies for that as well i promise i'm getting a degree in this (sob) 
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

‘ I didn’t take you for the type to worry so much over such a little storm, lu. such things do pass. ‘ 

ludwig turned around, startled. she hadn’t noticed roman enter her room, much less knock. she opened her mouth to scold him over such, but he shook his head and laughed. 

‘ a little bird told me you weren’t at your best. nothing to be ashamed of. ‘ he inclined his head in her direction, a smile playing at his features. ‘ anyway, I did knock, but it seems you were so entranced in… what are you doing? ‘ 

she glanced back at the window, then to the worn book between her hands and winced. ‘ I - was … trying to remember something. ‘ ludwig admitted. she hesitated before continuing. ‘ a lot of things are still hazy. I just … it’s been a long time. ‘ 

he came closer, enough so that she could see him in the corner of her vision. ludwig assumed he would long be out of his work clothes by now – but it seemed he was still in the thick of it. 

‘ are you still working? ‘ lu asked. 

roman crossed his arms, shook his head. ‘ chaldea never sleeps, you know. someone has to watch over the reactors. ‘ 

‘ and must that someone always be you? surely you need to rest. ‘ 

‘ I find myself wondering if there is another person in this room that needs to hear those words. ‘ he replied, gently. 

the pause between the two of them left her breathless. at least his words were not laced with outright vitriol. even still, they stung. roman was right - there really was no reason for her to be standing here, worrying over something she could not change. ludwig averted her gaze from him. 

it was something saber had mentioned to her, time and time again; if she did not take time for herself, then she would be left with no self at all. at first, she tried to heed his words, at first. things got worse. she no longer found the energy to help anyone, let alone herself. the familiar pain in her chest returned as she reminisced, stabbing between her lungs and weighing her body with leadened memory. ludwig sighed, and her brow furrowed. it’s always been a bit much. 

‘ lu, talk to me. I want to help. ‘ his hand lightly settled on her shoulder as he spoke. roman’s voice was gentle, low enough as to not disturb her overmuch. ‘ is your eye bothering you? ‘ 

she shook her head. ‘ it never goes away, really, but that’s not … ‘ 

‘ that isn’t it. ‘ he finished for her. ‘ hm. ‘ 

his fingers reached for her chin, tilting it up. ludwig met his eyes for an instant, then looked away. he could understand — she’d been through a lot. 

a crack of thunder rocked the top floor, echoing through the halls. the peal was palpable through the tile, and almost unsettling. roman watched as ludwig visibly startled, pulling herself from his grasp. his countenance turned wrought with worry. 

‘ I - sorry, I didn’t mean … ‘ 

‘ no, there’s no need for that. I’ll leave you be? ‘ he asked, not unkindly. 

ludwig hesitated. she wasn’t ready to face this fear, not yet. she had not been this close to another person in such a way in years – saber was her confidant and bodyguard, but their relationship had never blossomed beyond close friends. not the way it had been with mordred, the bottomless font of love she never could put into words. 

and roman was kind. not sharp edges, but gentle words and laughter that she wished she could listen to forever. even still, there was something beneath that she could not quite put her finger on. but if he truly was the sort of man he put the front up as, perhaps - perhaps she could trust him. 

she realized he had yet to leave her side. ah. ‘ actually, if you would … if it wouldn’t be too much of a bother. if you could stay, that is. ‘ 

‘ you are never a bother, ludwig. ‘ roman replied, perhaps too quickly. he allowed the worry to fall from his face, instead replaced with a small smile. ‘ why don’t we sit? ‘ 

he motioned to the open room behind them both - hers. she nodded. 

‘ apologies for the sparseness - I’ve hardly had time to myself as of late. ‘ she spoke, closing the door behind them both. 

‘ I feel as though I may be to blame for that. ‘ roman inclined his head. 

‘ ah, I don’t think so. ‘ she joined him on the edge of the bed. ‘ it comes with the job. ‘ 

‘ wherever such blame lies, you should know you are deserving of far better. ‘ 

ludwig raised a brow. ‘ what does that mean? ‘ 

‘ well - ! ‘ roman laughed. ‘ in all seriousness, it… I wish you did not have to carry the burdens that you do. at least, the ones you insist on carrying alone. ‘ 

‘ roman, ‘ lu began. 

he held up a hand. ‘ please, hear me out. I - I know things aren’t easy for you right now. I want to be there for you and … if you’d allow me, to help you back up when you stumble, and so forth. ‘ roman reached for her hand, surprised to find hers open and willing. ‘ years of a doctor’s intuition tells me this is one of those instances. ‘ 

stunned into silence, ludwig kept her voice to herself. she could not put her feelings into words even if she tried. but where words failed -- something else would suffice. she raised their hands and pressed her lips to the back of his glove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friendly reminder that you can support me at @opheliamardun on twitter!


End file.
